


Enquanto Somos Jovens

by shiroiusagi



Series: SoL Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exo as a Song, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, Slice of Life, Song: While We’re Young (Jhené Aiko)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Inspirada pela música While we’re young de Jhené Aiko.'Cause it's been another perfect day with ya, wanna lay with ya, spend the night with ya, then spend my life with ya, alright, alright, alright... Yeah you heard me right!Um presente para a maior Seho shipper que eu conheço (oohjuncotton).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SoL Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882816
Kudos: 3





	Enquanto Somos Jovens

[Ouça a música](https://open.spotify.com/track/4mL59LVbKgOpEACxraGYdr?si=Nhb9CApERTSIP0J6hedSNw)

Sehun acordou com o barulho do despertador. Ainda meio zonzo de sono, ele tateou a mesa de cabeceira em busca do celular. Ao desligar o tum-tum-tum que o incomodava, ele olhou para o relógio para confirmar a data e hora: Domingo, 06 de Setembro de 2020, 07:20 AM.

Por que ele tinha colocado o despertador para tocar tão cedo num dia de descanso? Será que ele tinha algum compromisso do qual não se lembrava? Pensando nisso e tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ele sentou na cama esfregando os olhos, enquanto pegava seu diário, embaixo do celular.

Abriu o mesmo na página que estava com o marcador e leu o recado que tinha escrito para si mesmo na noite anterior. Sehun piscou várias vezes, sem acreditar no que estava lendo. Não fosse pelo fato de que aquela ali era a sua letra, ele acharia que era alguma piada do melhor amigo.

Ele agarrou o celular mais uma vez, buscou o contato de Baekhyun e apertou o botão de chamada. A tela mostrou que ele estava marcado como contato de emergência #2. Sehun achou aquela informação curiosa, mas deixou por isso mesmo, enquanto ouvia, impaciente, o toque repetitivo da chamada.

“ _Alô?_ ” uma voz sonolenta falou do outro lado da linha.

“Baek…” 

“ _Sehun? Tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ ” O desespero na voz de Sehun deve ter ativado o alarme na cabeça de Baekhyun, porque imediatamente sua voz soou mais alerta.

“Eu acabei de ler algo no meu diário e… eu não sei o que fazer, Baek.” Ele ouviu o amigo suspirar aliviado e imediatamente se sentiu culpado. “Ai Baek, desculpa. Eu, eu não queria te assustar. É só que… eu não sabia pra quem ligar.”

“ _Tá tudo bem Sehunnie. Afinal, eu sou seu contato de emergência #2, não sou?_ ”

“Sim.” Sehun murmurou envergonhado.

“ _Então me diz, qual é a emergência?_ ”

“Eu to surtando com o que tá escrito aqui.”

“ _O que é que tá escrito aí?_ ”

Sehun limpou a garganta antes de ler.

“Amanhã é o dia, Hun. Você sabe, no fundo do seu coração, que o Junmyeon é o amor da sua vida. Ninguém te entende melhor do que ele. Ninguém vai te amar mais do que ele. Está na hora de fazer uma loucura e gritar para o mundo que ele é seu e de mais ninguém. Assista o vídeo que está na câmera ligada à TV e você vai entender do que estou falando. A caixinha que está na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, leve-a consigo. A chave do apartamento dele está sobre a mesa da cozinha. É só atravessar o corredor, ele mora no apartamento da frente. Surpreenda-o! Como ele te surpreende todos os dias. Não deixe a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida escapar entre os seus dedos. Lembre-se: hoje é um dia especial.”

Sehun parou a leitura quando ouviu um soluço vindo do outro lado da linha.

“Baek?”

“ _Eu to aqui…_ ”

“Baek, quem é Junmyeon?”

“ _Ouça suas palavras, Sehunnie. Assista o vídeo._ ”

“Eu to com medo, Baek.” Sehun choramingou e Baekhyun suspirou. “Fica comigo enquanto eu assisto?”

“ _Claro, eu fico com você._ ”

Juntando toda a coragem que ele não tinha, Sehun levantou da cama e caminhou até a TV, ligando-a. Em seguida, ligou a câmera, mas não apertou o play de imediato. Ele estava apavorado com o que poderia estar naquele vídeo.

Sehun suspirou profundamente, pensando em como sua vida tinha dado uma uma curva de 180 graus na direção contrária há pouco mais de 5 anos. Ele tinha acabado de completar 21 anos, cursava engenharia aeronáutica e era um dos principais nadadores da sua atlética. Tudo mudou numa quarta-feira qualquer de junho de 2015 quando o uber em que ele estava se envolveu em um engavetamento. O motorista morreu no local e ele ficou preso nas ferragens com uma barra de ferro parcialmente enterrada em sua cabeça.

Quando ele acordou do coma, 3 meses tinham se passado e uma descoberta fez seu mundo ruir: durante a cirurgia para remoção da barra, uma pequena parte de sua massa cerebral precisou ser removida. Ele sobreviveu, mas o acidente deixou uma sequela amarga: perda de memória recente. A equipe médica constatou o problema com o passar dos dias, quando Sehun não lembrava que tinha conhecido o médico responsável pelo seu caso no dia anterior. Ele conseguia se lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida antes do acidente, mas não depois. Tudo o que acontecia durante o dia era esquecido enquanto ele dormia. Ele acordava no dia seguinte completamente esquecido de tudo que tinha acontecido. Da noite para o dia, seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo...

“ _Sehunnie?_ ” a voz de Baekhyun o trouxe de volta à realidade. Seu amigo de infância, seu contato de emergência #2, ainda estava na linha esperando. Ele apertou o play e viu sua imagem aparecer na tela.

**Oi Hun, tudo bom? Deve ser estranho pra você me ver aqui né? Imagina como está sendo pra mim gravar isso, hehe. Eu gostaria de dizer que a ideia de gravar as coisas que aconteceram durante o dia foi minha, mas não foi. O Dr. Kim quem sugeriu. Ele acha que um vídeo log será de utilidade para eu lembrar de coisas importantes. Para coisas pequenas, do dia-a-dia, basta usar o gravador do celular para ouvir e transcrever as coisas mais tarde.**

Sehun continuou assistindo o vídeo. Em determinado momento, um homem se juntou a ele e as imagens começaram a mostrar um casal feliz, passeando, viajando com os amigos, se divertindo juntos. O vídeo tinha alguns cortes e passagens de tempo, como se tivesse sido editado para mostrar apenas as imagens que Sehun deveria ver e sentir: aquele homem era importante, mesmo que ele não fizesse a menor ideia de quem era. Ele pausou o vídeo.

“Baek, Junmyeon é meu médico?”

“ _Sim._ ”

“O que mais?”

“ _Seu contato de emergência #1._ ”

“E o que mais?”

“ _O que você acha?_ ”

“Meu namorado?”

“ _Sim._ ”

“E-eu… eu o amo?”

“ _Muito!_ ”

“Como? Como isso é possível?”

“ _Eu não sei, Sehunnie. Certas coisas não tem explicação._ ”

Sehun suspirou mais uma vez e apertou o play para continuar assistindo. Desta vez o homem, Junmyeon, apareceu na tela. Ele estava sentado em um banco, à beira-mar, os cabelos brilhando sob a luz do sol de um final de tarde.

**O que você quer saber, Sehun-ah?**

**Há quanto tempo nós estamos juntos?**

**Dois anos.**

**Você é feliz?**

**Muito.**

**Como você pode ser feliz namorando um cara que te esquece todas as manhãs?**

**É uma montanha-russa, não vou mentir. Mas, eu tenho a chance de ganhar aquele seu sorriso tímido todas as vezes que eu falo oi e você não me reconhece. Eu posso te conquistar todos os dias e posso repetir minhas piadas que você vai rir sempre, porque é a primeira vez que está escutando. Sem contar que posso fazer meus plantões de 24 horas e depois dormir 12 horas direto, sem me preocupar que meu namorado pode estar pensando que eu esqueci dele.**

**Você me ama, Jun?**

**Se eu te amo? Não sei. Amar é querer cuidar do outro? Querer ver sempre um sorriso em seu rosto? É não querer estar longe e perdoar mesmo quando ele te acerta com o abajur da mesinha de cabeceira porque não lembra de ter dormido junto na noite anterior? Se for, então sim, eu te amo muito!**

O vídeo acabou logo depois da declaração de amor mais bonita que Sehun já recebeu na vida. Até onde ele se lembrava, pelo menos. Só então Sehun percebeu que estava chorando. Ele secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

“O que eu faço, Baek?”

“ _O que o seu coração tá mandando você fazer?_ ”

Sehun parou para pensar por alguns segundos e decidiu arriscar.

“Eu vou lá!”

“ _Boa sorte, Hunnie!_ ”

Sehun jogou o celular na cama, foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e jogar uma água no rosto, e vestiu uma roupa qualquer. Colocou o celular no bolso traseiro da bermuda e já estava saindo do quarto quando se lembrou de algo. Foi até a mesa de cabeceira, abriu a gaveta e pegou a caixinha preta que lá estava. Ao abrir, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e se apoiou na cama. Respirou fundo para se acalmar. Ele sentia que precisava seguir as instruções que tinha deixado para si mesmo no dia anterior. Colocou a caixinha no outro bolso e saiu do quarto. Pegou a chave que estava sobre a mesa, sorrindo ao ver o chaveiro. Quem em sã consciência usa um coelhinho rosa como chaveiro?

Ainda sorrindo, ele fechou a porta do apartamento e com dois passos atravessou o corredor, parando em frente ao apartamento 01 para inspirar um pouco de coragem antes de colocar a chave na fechadura e girar.

Não se surpreendeu quando a porta abriu. Ele entrou, tirou os chinelos na entrada e andou devagar pelo corredor, sem fazer barulho, até chegar em um grande espaço aberto. Foi então que Sehun o viu, virando panquecas no fogão. Ele estava de costas para si e usava apenas uma calça de moletom, de cujo bolso saía o fio do fone que estava em seus ouvidos, o que explicava porque ele não tinha ouvido Sehun abrir a porta.

Sehun foi pé ante pé até estar a um passo de distância do outro homem. Instintivamente seus braços se esticaram e ele deu o último passo, colando seu corpo no outro e passando os braços pela cintura dele, num abraço confortável. Ele sentiu o corpo de Junmyeon ficando tenso por um segundo e relaxando em seguida. Sehun se abaixou um pouco e encostou o rosto no pescoço nu, aspirando o cheiro que vinha dali. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu, satisfeito. Ele conhecia aquele cheiro!

“Bom dia, Sehun-ah!”

“Hmmm…” Sehun não queria se mover. Era estranho constatar isso, mas ele moraria naquele abraço, se pudesse.

“O que você quer saber, Sehun-ah?”

“Há quanto tempo nós estamos juntos?” Ele repetiu a pergunta que tinha feito no vídeo.

“Cinco anos.”

“Você é feliz comigo, Jun?”

“Sim, eu sou muito feliz.”

“Por que hoje é um dia especial?”

Junmyeon desligou o fogo e virou o corpo, passando os braços por sobre os ombros de Sehun, abraçando-o pela nuca.

“Porque há cinco anos você aceitou ser meu namorado.”

“Ahhhh!” Sehun finalmente entendeu o recado.

“E da mesma forma que fiz há cinco anos, e faço todos os anos nesta data, eu gostaria de te perguntar: Oh Sehun, você aceita namorar comigo?”

“Não.” Sehun respondeu imediatamente e Junmyeon levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. “Não. Desta vez eu que te pergunto: Dr. Kim Junmyeon…” ele soltou um dos braços para poder mover a mão até o bolso e pegar a caixinha, levantando-a e abrindo a tampa na altura do rosto do namorado. “Você aceita viver um dia de cada vez comigo, sabendo que vai deitar com o homem que te amou durante cada hora do dia que passaram juntos e acordar com um homem que não vai lembrar de você de primeira, mas que vai te amar mesmo assim?”

Sehun observou quando Junmyeon começou a chorar em silêncio, a primeira lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha direita. Ele viu que o namorado tentou falar alguma coisa, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes, sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Sehun sorriu.

“Eu to esperando, Jun…”

“Sim.” ele finalmente ele saiu do transe em que estava. “Sim, sim, sim.”

Sehun soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando e colou os lábios nos de Junmyeon. E foi então que ele compreendeu como aquela história era possível... Seu cérebro podia até não processar a lembrança daquele homem que ele conheceu após seu acidente. Mas seu coração o reconhecia. Seu coração sempre o reconheceria.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando assisti o MV da Jhené pela primeira vez (assistam, é lindo!) imediatamente lembrei de um filme que eu amo chamado "Como Não Esquecer Essa Garota" com Zachary Levi e Alexis Bledel. Sabe aquele filminho água com açúcar que deixa a gente com um sorriso no rosto no final? Pois é! Ele costumava constar do catálogo da Netflix, mas acho que tiraram :(
> 
> A minha história é basead no MV da Jhené e neste filme. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
